The Personal Exploits of Seireadan Hawke
by DreGregoire
Summary: The romantic adventures of Seireadan Hawke malexfemale malexmale character included unknowns cullen Isabela Anders Merrill Fenris and every worker at the Blooming Rose.
1. In the Beginning

Author Note: Welcome to my Dragon Age II: Seireadan Hawke Adult material.

There will be a combination of malexfemale and malexmale intimacy. Seireadan Hawke gets around. LOL! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Personal Exploits of Seireadan Hawke<strong>

**In the Beginning**

"Danny!" Seireadan Hawke started in surprise as his sister's crying of his name within feet of him woke him out of the dose he had succumbed to after his recent conquest. He had felt the body entwined with his own start and then freeze when his name was called; however, as Seireadan moved to separate himself from the other body, the owner of said body had a different plan and Dan didn't resist as he was pulled close for another passionate kiss. Part of Seireadan knew he was pushing his chances of being caught by his younger sister in a compromising position as he lay in the hay of one of the stalls of the Lothering stables, but he could never seem to resist a pair of willingly passionate lips.

Seireadan had long since lost count of the young women and men he had flirted and exchanged passionate kisses with, but this was only his second time taking it further. The first time had been the two months before with a beautiful widowed woman who had since moved on. This time he had once again chosen an older person to partner with, but this one was closer to him in age than his first. Seireadan gasped into the mouth ravishing his own as the owner of the mouth pressed Seireadan back into the hay and pushed their bodies firmly together while beginning to move up and down against him. Seireadan fought back a groan as the older man's actions instantly pushed Seireadan back to full arousal.

"I know you are in here, Danny. I can hear you moving." Seireadan felt himself blush nearly scarlet and he gave his partner a glare when the man let loose a soft chuckle while increasing the movement against him. "Father wants you home immediately." A few more moments passed before she spoke again, "You better catch up to us before we get home or I'll tell father where you are!" A few moments later Seireadan could hear Carver and her chattering as they walked away from the stables.

"Alone again, at last," stated the stable master. Seireadan shuddered in pleasure as the man moved more urgently against him. As they both came, nearly simultaneously, the older man spoke again, "I hope I'll see you again soon. I feel that we have much more to share with each other."

Seireadan smiled and nodded before speaking, "I would like that, but I have to hurry home or you will not be seeing me for a good long while." The older man smiled as Seireadan rushed to pull on his clothing. Once fully dressed Seireadan kneeled down beside his lover and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before rushing out of the stables after his twelve year old siblings.

Seireadan was nearly home and was afraid he had missed catching his siblings when he heard a rustling in the trees beside the pathway. He turned quickly as a body hurtled out of the woods and he easily dodged his twelve year old brother's reaching grasp, but Carver turned quickly and lunged at him again making the elder Hawke brother dodge once more. Seireadan watched Carver closely as the angry boy stood with his hands on hips while glaring, "I can't believe you did that!"

"What did your brother do this time, Carver?" Seireadan hadn't even heard his father and sister approach because he had been so focused on his brother's attack. Seireadan chuckled even as his face heated up in embarrassment at being caught unaware by his father. One look at his father had told him all he needed to know about the man's mood. His father was above all amused but there was a subtle look of reproach beneath the man's cheery composure.

"He was with…," Carver started to speak but then he looked at the grin on his older brother's face and paused before continuing, "The same as usual, mocking me and then not allowing me to retaliate."

"Ah, you need to stop taunting your brother, Seireadan."

Seireadan opened his mouth to speak sarcastically but one look from his father made the quip die on his lips. Instead he answered respectfully, "Yes, Father."

"Seireadan we are leaving tomorrow on another assignment. You need to pack."

"Yes, Father," Seireadan answered calmly even as he was yelling inside about being taken away from his new lover too soon. For two years he had been tagging along with his father on his adventures and it had been that which had kept him from fulfilling his intimate conquests and now again his father was interfering with his ability to maintain a personal relationship by insisting he travel with him. There were times he couldn't help but wonder if that was his father's plan. There was nothing Seireadan could do about it so he grinned and headed home to pack.


	2. Tension Relief

**The Personal Exploits of Seireadan Hawke**

_**Tension Relief**_

"Dan!" Seireadan turned as Tomas called out his name and scanned the darkness for his ex-lover. It had been years since the two had been together but something about Tomas' tone of voice made Seireadan shiver in excitement. Finally he saw Tomas wave from the darkness behind the tavern and Dan grinned before striding after Tomas as the older man faded further into the darkness. Dan quickly lost sight of Tomas and he searched the darkened shadows for him. Just as he was about to call out he felt his biceps grabbed tightly and he instinctively struggled for a brief moment before allowing Tomas to guide him backwards. Seireadan grunted as his back slammed into side of the tavern's wood pile and then he groaned as Tomas slipped a leg between his own and held him firmly to the roughened chopped wood surface. Seireadan opened his mouth to speak but Tomas pressed their lips tightly together and invaded Dan's mouth with his tongue.

For a moment Seireadan second guessed the wisdom of sharing intimacy with a man who had treated Seireadan as if he was his own personal errand boy, but as the man continued to ravage Seireadan's mouth he couldn't help but acknowledge that it had been a long time since they had been together and they both had drastically changed in the intervening years. With his mind made up Seireadan slid his hands up and down the man's hips and kissed back just as passionately as he had in the past. He felt the growl of approval from Tomas as much as he heard it.

They wasted no time in exposing each other as they continued to passionately kiss. Stroking each other in earnest as the tension built they failed to notice Carver calling out to Seireadan. Just as they both cried out in nearly simultaneously pleasure, as they came, a light blinded them and Carver's embarrassed voice intruded, "Shit, Dan, don't you have any decency?"

Tomas laughed, as he and Seireadan restored their clothing, and teased Carver, "You just wish you had thought of spending your last night in Lothering with somebody."

Dan spoke up quickly as he saw Carver's mouth open to retort, "What do you want, Carver? Or were you just looking for a bit of entertainment? I'm sure Tomas wouldn't mind entertaining you."

Seireadan grinned as Tomas laughed and Carver's face showed more red in the light of the torch, "Mother, wants us home. She sent Bethany after us. Fortunately, I sent Bethany home saying I would find you. What possessed the two of you to **entertain **each other out here?"

Seireadan grinned and nodded towards Tomas, "It wasn't my idea, it was his." When Seireadan saw Carver was itching to cause a fight he turned to Tomas and spoke quickly. "We'll see you in the morning, Tomas." Seireadan gripped Carver by the arm not holding the torch and hauled him off towards home. They both could hear Tomas still laughing until they had almost reached the river crossing.

"Maker's breath, Dan, I thought you were done with him. Why would you even let him touch you," Carver questioned in a worried tone?

Dan knew Carver was just trying to be protective of him but there were times when he wished he had managed to hide how Tomas' behavior had hurt him. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy now, little brother, I am capable of defending myself and deciding what is right for me."

"I didn't say you weren't, but I hope this isn't going to become a thing with him."

"Well, you know me, Carver. I'm never with the same person for more than a few nights, these days. What was it you called me? A whore?"

"Dan, you know I was just pissed because you slept with that soldier, Sara, when you knew I was interested in her."

"One day you'll learn not to moon over somebody when there is a line of men waiting to ask her to join them," mocked the elder Hawke brother.

Seireadan burst into laughter as Carver gave him a fierce glare. "Shut up!" Carver yanked his arm from Dan's grip and stalked off ahead of him leaving a laughing Dan to the darkness. "You better hurry, Mother, is waiting."


	3. Foiled

Author Note: Sorry this isn't really smutty but it's an essential event so I just had to share. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Personal Exploits of Seireadan Hawke<strong>

_**Foiled**_

Dan slipped out of the home that his mother, siblings, and he now shared with his Uncle, with Carver's "Be careful, brother," echoing in his head. Carver had become more protective of Seireadan since they had come to Kirkwall and it was rare for Carver not to insist that Seireadan take him along; however, Dan made it clear that he was going to seek intimate entertainment and Carver was not invited. The reddened face of his younger brother had amused him for the shortest of moments before Carver asserted his protective nature in the form of a warning to be careful. Seireadan Hawke sighed dramatically and then let it go as a grin and a surge of excited anticipation replaced his irritation at his younger brother's nature. Hawke as he was called by most lengthened his stride as he moved quickly through Lowtown to his meeting with a young woman, perhaps a few years his senior, who had taken his notice.

She was waiting impatiently at their agreed meeting area and Hawke wasted no time; pulling her roughly against him and pressing their lips together he backed her into the wall of the dead end street that had no exit but the one they had come in from and a sewer grate. Seireadan had thrown himself passionately into kissing the woman senseless but despite his distraction he didn't fail to hear the grating of the sewer cover and he pulled away and pushed the woman behind him as he drew his belt knife and squinted in the darkness as five figures emerged from the sewer.

He was shocked, although he should not have been when the woman behind him grabbed his knife wrist fiercely and laughed into his ear as she mocked him. "Your little knife isn't going to protect you from your fate, pretty boy." As he wondered what fate she spoke of she tightened her grip with a surprising amount of strength and he fought to maintain his grip on his knife as the pain in his wrist increased. Just as he was about to drop the knife there was a stirring at the entrance of the street and the clanging of armor filled the alleyway and the flickering of a torch began drawing near. The men who were prepared to accost him fled down the sewer and the woman released him with a mighty shove towards the approaching guards before fleeing down the sewer opening.

Seireadan stumbled a few steps and recovered his balance in time to look up and meet Aveline's disapproving stare. "What are you doing here, Hawke?"

Seireadan glanced at the two guards who stood behind Aveline before meeting Aveline's gaze and speaking. "I suppose it's a bit much to expect a guard to know what a man and woman would be doing in a dark side street."

"Tsk, I would have thought you had more sense." Aveline's sound of disgust was expected but her words brought a flush to Seireadan's cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Aveline?"

"Obviously, I'm here to keep you out of harms way. I was passing by your Uncle's place when Carver came out to talk. I couldn't believe it when he told me what you planned. I know that you know there is an underground slave market here. Did you really think that going into a dark alley on your own was the wise thing to do?"

Seireadan could feel his face burning at her admonishment, but he schooled his voice and quipped, "I'm usually up for any kind of adventure, it might have been interesting to see where things would lead."

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought you were." Aveline stepped closer and looked at him earnestly. "You should think of your family more and your desires less."

Seireadan grinned broadly at Aveline. "Well doing that starts to make Carver look interesting and that would do nothing good for my family relations."

"Seireadan Hawke, do not make light of this! I don't ever want to have to explain to your mother that you were taken by slavers because you couldn't control your urges."

"My mother knows me pretty well. I would doubt she would need to be told what led to it. If you're so worried about it you and I could enjoy ourselves—," Seireadan stopped speaking and shifted back at the look of fury on Aveline's face.

"Get home, Hawke." Seireadan wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he realized he had upset Aveline more than he had intended. He opened his mouth to say what he didn't know but she turned abruptly and marched off without giving him a chance to make it right.

One guard followed her quickly but the other hesitated and then spoke. "It would be best if you seek your adventure at the Blooming Rose in the future." The guard gestured to indicate that Seireadan should leave the area before him. "It's in Hightown, I'll take you there."

The man didn't seem to expect an answer because he started chatting about the various women he had encountered at the Blooming Rose. When they arrived at the Blooming Rose the guard turned to face Seireadan. "I suggest you make things right with Aveline; although, allowing her to calm down a day or so first would be advisable."


End file.
